Silent Hill: Alchemilla Hospital
by FawxFiction
Summary: This story is currently undergoing a complete rewrite, which could take a while. Chapters will be posted as they are finished. Will leave the first chapter up because FF won't let me delete it!


Alchemilla Hospital

Chapter 1:

Alright... stay calm, it's just a job... it's no big deal! Besides... if you get fired here... you cal always transfer to Brookhaven.

...

OH GOD! Why put such a young girl under so much pressure!? I can't do this!

"Tiff?" called a distant voice "Is anyone in there?"

She opened her eyes to see the interior of her father's car. It almost angered her, that she couldn't back out now.

"Don't be so nervous" said the voice again.

Tiffany turned her head to her father. He wore a black suit, with a light blue shirt underneath. He was also a very fit man, Tiffany had often wondered why he hadn't re-married.

"Who ever said I was nervous!?" she shot back, almost flinching at the very notion.

"Oh please..." he said "Of course your nervous! This is your first job!"

Tiffany paused and stared out of her window.

"...yeah well..." she muttered.

"There's no need to be..." he said, taking a quick glance at her "Generations of the Swift family woman have been nurses here... it's in your blood"

There was a crushingly awkward silence between them.

"Um..." began Tiffany "D-did... you erm, tell them about-"

Her father's eyes widened and he slammed on the brakes. Tiffany would have flown forward, had she not been wearing her seat belt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she said "The people behind us are going to-"

Her father didn't seem to be listening, he just sat, with his dark blue eyes closed.

"Tiffany..." he said, putting his hand on her shoulder "There's no need to mention that to anyone..."

"B-but-" she began.

"No buts!" interrupted her father "It's unimportant and is not worth mentioning. Do you understand?"

Tiffany stared at him.

"Y-yes..." she said quietly.

He gave her a stern nod and continued driving. The car had fallen into a cold silence. They turned into Koontz Street, and stopped about 2 minutes up the road.

"Here we are" said her father.

Tiffany stared at the building, it's tall gray walls towered over her. And ambulance was parked behind two large rusty gates, the only way in or out of the hospital grounds.

"I... can't do this..." she said.

"Do it, for your mother..." said her Dad.

Tiffany stared at the rug of the car at her feet and let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright..." she said.

He smiled at her. "You look great, and you'll be a great nurse" he said "Now... go and prove that to them"

Tiffany smiled to herself and got out of the car. Her father drove away waving out of the window. She plastered on a happy face and waved back at him until his car disappeared. She turned to face the hospital, and remembered not to be scared. She took a breath in and walked in.

The floor was a hideous dark green and of marble pattern. Not at all what she thought to be appropriate.

"May I help you?" said a voice.

Tiffany looked in the direction of the voice. The woman at the reception desk was staring at her. She had curly hair tied up in a high ponytail. And looked as if she was crewing gum.

Tiffany walked over to the desk.

"Hello, my name is Tiffany Swift... I'm a new trainee here" she said.

The woman stared at her for another moment. And looked at a paper on the desk.

"Oh yes, Miss Swift" she said.

Her voice was enough to put someone in a migraine for a week. Tiffany could already feel it coming on.

She handed Tiffany a few sheets of paper and a pen.

"We'll just get you to fill these out, then we'll get you started" she said.

Tiffany took the papers and walked a few steps away. She read the first question:

"Please provide a detailed description of your family in nursing"

"Oh...god..." she said quietly.

She dropped into the chair behind her, and put the pen up to her lips.

She'd had been half way through question three:

"Describe your knowledge on the history of nursing and medicine"

When a man wearing a brown suit came down the hallway. He stopped in front of the reception desk.

"Where the hell is that new trainee!?" he said.

The receptionist pointed to her, Tiffany winced, and was consumed with fear and anxiety.

He walked over to her and held out his arms.

"Welcome!" he said "I'm Dr. Michael Kaufmann, I'm the director of staff"

Tiffany instantly became so relieved, that she nearly forgot to introduce herself.

"I'm Tiffany Swift" she said.

"Ah! The Swift family!" he is voice perked up "I've heard good things about them"

She smiled and continued with her paper. He watched her.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

Tiffany looked back up at him.

"The papers I have to fill out" she said.

He gave her a skeptical look.

"The necessary papers have already been filled out..." he took the papers from her "Let's have a look"

He stood there reading for a few minutes.

"What the hell is this!?" he said raising his voice.

"D-did I fill out something wrong?" asked Tiffany, nervously.

He looked at her.

"Huh? ... Oh no, no, you did fine" he walked over to the receptionist "How many times have I told you not to survey our employees!?"

"She's a Trainee" the receptionist protested.

"Yes" said Kaufmann "A Trainee NURSE!"

Tiffany stood up and watched the two argue.

"Uh... um..." she started.

Kaufmann looked back at her.

"There's a breakfast cart down the hall" he said "You can take care of that"

Tiffany nodded and walked down the hallway.

"No!" Kaufmann's voice echoed "Yes you can do research, but not on our damn nurses! They're not hamsters for god's sake!"

Tiffany rolled the cart down the hall way.

"Breakfast" she called into a room.

She placed the tray in the man's lap.

"A new face I see" he said.

She nodded in response. "I just started" she said.

He nodded with a smile at her.

"I hope you enjoy your stay... I hear some of the patients can be quite troublesome" he said.

"Yes" said Tiffany "I hope it's ok too"

She turned to walk away.

"Oh and, Miss?" he asked "You don't know when Miss Garland is coming back, do you?"

Tiffany turned back "Miss... Garland?" she asked.

"Yes" he said "Lisa Garland... she's a nurse here. I'll be leaving soon, and I'd like to thank her for her kindness"

Tiffany thought for a second.

"I'm sorry... I haven't gotten to remembering names yet. Do you remember what she looks like?"

He sat up. "She's got blond hair and green eyes... and she wears a red jacket" he said.

"Alright" said Tiffany "If I see her, I'll tell her to visit you"

He picked up the fork off the tray and began eating.

"Thank you" he said through his chewing.

Tiffany closed the door, and tried to create a mental image of what Lisa Garland would look like. But in the time she'd been working there, she hadn't seen anyone that fitted his description.

She looked at the next name on the list. 'Alessa Gillespie' basement store room. Tiffany looked ahead, then quickly back at the paper.

"Basement!?" she yelped "What the hell?"

She desperately tried to shake off her growing curiosity and searched for the door to the basement. She pushed it hard and it swung open. The dark abyss lay before her, she carried the tray down and looked around. A swinging door labeled store room caught her attention. She pushed it and it lead into another hallway, three doors on each side of the corridor, she chose the end one on the right. She pushed it open with her back and turned to see a hospital bed before her.

"Alessa Gillespie?" she asked.

A figure in the sheets moved a little and sat up. Tiffany ignored the horrible burns and placed the try in Alessa's lap.

"You're not supposed to be down here" she said.

Tiffany looked at her.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Only one nurse works down here" she said.

"And who would that be?" asked Tiffany.

Alessa pointed to the corner, Tiffany looked to see a nurse, that fitted the sick man's description.

"Lisa Garland?" she said.

The girl was sitting in a chair fast asleep, she was leaning against the wall, with her head tilted upwards slightly.

"Why..." said Tiffany.

"Doctor Kaufmann, he put us down here" said Alessa.

By the looks of the poor woman, Tiffany could scarcely tell whether she was alive.

"Better be sure..." she said to herself.

She walked up to the sleeping woman and felt her neck for a pulse, It was light, but there.

Tiffany let out a sigh of relief. She tensed up when Lisa began to stir in her sleep.

"Wake up Lisa!" said Alessa.

Lisa's eyes slowly opened. Tiffany froze. Lisa quickly jumped up in a panic.

"Please take what you want! Don't hurt me!" she said loudly.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Tiffany "Whoa! Calm down!"

Lisa covered herself with her arms.

"A-are you okay?" asked Tiffany.

Lisa looked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Tiffany Swift" replied Tiffany "Lisa? Lisa Garland?"

Lisa lowered her arms, and nodded slightly. "Y-yes..." she said.

"Oh my god, what are you doing down here?" she asked.

"I'm looking after her" she said, gesturing towards Alessa.

"But..." said Tiffany "Why... down here?"

"Dr. Kaufmann thought it a good idea to isolate her" said Lisa looking away "So not to distress other patients"

There was a moment of silence as Tiffany stared at the woman. Lisa looked back at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're so pale..." said Tiffany "Are you the only one looking after her?"

"Oh..." said Lisa "I-I volunteered for it"

"Volunteer?" asked Tiffany "...for a job like this?"

Lisa nodded in reply.

Tiffany wasn't sure what to say... these people where suffering, and perhaps they'd been isolated for a reason. But why... why shut off such nice people? Lisa seemed to bring a light to the room, even though she was clearly miserable. And Alessa seemed like any other girl her age.

"I don't know what to say" she said "I'm sorry..."

Lisa replied but with a gentle smile.

Tiffany took a final look at Lisa and waved a childish goodbye to Alessa.

Lisa watched Tiffany close the door, wishing she could reach out to her for help to escape, and take Alessa with her. Lisa had only begun to realize how she longed for another person to talk to. She did however, know what she wouldn't be doing this, if she wasn't forced to...


End file.
